


My Kryptonite

by Karyptus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyptus/pseuds/Karyptus
Summary: (This was originally posted on my wattpad account)Lena Luthor is a CEO struggling to rebuild her family company, L Corp, and making a name for herself. Meanwhile, Kara Danvers is dealing with the aftermath of Red Kryptonite and the Myriad incident.Who can Lena rely on when no one even wants to come within 10 feet of a Luthor? Who can Kara turn to for comfort when a part of her still blames Alex for her Aunt Astra’s death?Or basically a rewrite incorporating Supercorp since the beginning of season 2





	1. Chapter 1

"KARA!"

The blonde dropped her lunch on her desk and raced to her boss' office.

"Yes Ms. Grant," she answered. 

The CEO opened the drawer on the right side of her desk, pulling out large envelope.

"Your first assignment," She crosses the room and hands it to Kara.

Kara blinks confusingly to what just happened. "M- my first as-assignment," she stuttered. 

Cat made a nod for confirmation. "Open it," she said in a soft yet demanding tone.

The youngest Danvers did as she was told and pulled out the paper inside. As she began reading it her eyes widened.

"You want me to interview Lena Luthor?" She asked in an alarmed tone. "But she's the CEO of one of the biggest corporation in National City. Shouldn't give you give this to someone more experienced?"

The CEO sighed, "Kara, there you go doing that again. Being a reporter is new to you...I get that. Being my assistant didn't exactly give you the opportunity to explore these new waters. But in all my years if there is something I learned it's that if you are given the chance to shine, you take it. If you keep going on like that you'll never get anywhere. You don't want to live your life thinking 'what would happen if I took the chance'- 'if I had the the courage to do it.' Don't live your life in regret. Don't make the same mistake I did; now I'm spending the rest of my life paying for it.

“I ...I never got to see Adam grow up, I never got to hear his first word, I never got to see him take his first steps. And maybe we are getting closer. He actually considers me his mother now. But it doesn't change the fact that I was too late, 24 years too late. I lost my chance. And I don't want that to happen to you whether it is love, your job, or your family. 

So take this chance Kara. You've earned it. You're scared of what might happen if you fail or if it isn't as good as you think it is. But isn't that life. And if you do fall you get back up. You keep trying no matter how hard it is. We've been doing it since we were infants. Like taking our first steps.

 You'll never know what you've got unless you try. You won't disappoint anyone for for failing, Kara. You'll only disappoint people if you don't try. Because if you don't the person you'll disappoint the most is yourself. No one ever gets it on their first attempt. Life isn't made to be that way.

 I have faith in you, Kara. I wouldn't give you this promotion if I knew you weren't ready. I wouldn't have given this job to you if I didn't know you are right for it. 

You seek truth and justice...You remind me of myself when I was young. Well of course I had better fashion sense and was more attractive...

Now chop chop. Get to work. I am 245.3 seconds behind schedule."

Kara stood frozen in amazement. How her boss was seemed to give such amazing advice and not a second later have her whole demeanor change. She should be used to it by now, she was her assistant for 2 years after all.

"Ms. Tessmocker!" Speaking of assistant, her new one ran in, almost tripping over her feet. "What is this?"

"It's your milk ma'am" she responded 

"What kind?" She asked

"The brand you had me look for exceptIgotwholemilkbecauseitwastheonlyoneIcouldfind." She rushed out.

Oh so I'm not the only one who speaks Karanese (or what Alex like to call it) Kara thought to herself.

"YOU WHAT!"

Wow, she understood that?

"Is this your idea of some joke! Do you want me to get fat. Or did you purposely do this so I would get upset and have a heart attack!"

"No Ms. Grant I-"

"Get out! You're fired!"

The assistant ran out the room crying.

"Kara your meeting with Lena Luthor is at 1:25, an hour and thirty minutes from now. That should be enough time to find me a new assistant."

"Yes Ms. Grant". The Kryptonian walked to her office and sat at her desk. She opened a document in her computer. It was a list of possible replacements for assistants when Ms. Grant fired them.

She immediately called the next person on the list after Ms. Tessmocker.

"Hello, Ms. Caitlin Snow? Yes this is Kara Danvers. The position for Ms. Grant's assistant just opened up. I was wondering if you were still interested in the job."

 

***MK***

 

She walked into the L Corp building and was told to go to the highest floor. But she already knew this of course, she did go with Clark here before. When she walked out the elevator she was immediately greeted by the Luthor's assistant.

"Jess" she replies

"Ms. Luthor is ready to see you, Ms. Danvers," Jess said.

Kara said a quick thank you before heading toward the big doors.

When she entered she was greeted with a friendly smile. She returned it.

"Ms. Danvers. What a pleasant surprise." She stood up and gestured for her to take a seat in front of her desk.

"I hear CatCo was sending in a reporter but I didn't expect it to be you."

"I- uh" she gave a nervous laugh and fixed her glasses. "I wasn't expecting this either. You were right. You made me realize that I wanted to be a reporter."

"Oh I've heard of your promotion. Cat Grant let you choose a job you wanted?" Kara nodded in confirmation. "From what I am told she's only done that one other time and only because she owed a friend a favor. And you also have a reputation for being her assistant for the longest time. You must be something else," Lena smirks.

Kara blushes, "Thank you Ms. Luthor."

"Lena. Call me Lena."

"Alright. If I get to call you Lena then you have to call me Kara"

The CEO lets out a soft laugh, "Shall we get on with the interview."

Kara nodded and pulled out her note pad and began recording.

"What made you want to move from Metropolis? And why choose National city?"

"When I renamed L Corp it wasn't just a fresh start for the company. It was also for me. I needed to get away. Luthor Corp had a building here-this building. I had it remodeled and expanded it. Plus, National city is far enough from Metropolis so I chose to settle here.

"Why rename Luthor Corp to L Corp?"

"Well as I said, for a fresh start. Lex never intended to use the company for the purpose of world domination yet here we are. Renaming the company marks the change in its direction. I want this company to do good. With the new technology we are working on we have the ability to help citizens. The L will not stand for Luthor but for Lena.

I wasn't always a Luthor. I was adopted. Do you know how hard it is to find a place where you don't belong?"

The blonde nodded, "I wasn't always a Danvers; I was adopted too."

Lena's eyes widened and she seemed more interested than ever, and gestured for her to continue.

"I wasn't as young as you when I lost my parents. Which I think makes it hurt more. I was 13 years old when they died in a...fire. I got out in time, they didn't. My whole family died in that fire, except for one, but even we rarely see each other." Kara's voice trembled. She was fighting back her tears.

Lena saw and place her hand on top of hers as a sign of comfort. "Kara I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It couldn't be controlled“

Anyways the Danvers adopted me. It was very hard at first. I would always get nightmares. And when I went to school, I was labeled as the freak foster child. It got better though, slowly but better. But it wasn't until last year that my life finally began to fall into place...But enough about me. We're here to talk about you and L Corp," she give her reassuring smile, signaling that she was okay. 

Lena didn't say anything. She just leaned over her desk and cupped Kara's cheek. She wiped away the tears and spoke in a low voice, "Pain and loss is what makes us stronger. It's how we recover from it and choose what to do next with our lives makes us who we are. It shows true character."

A brief moment she finally leaned back in her chair and continued, "That's why I didn't follow in Lex's footsteps. I don't stand for what he did. But as long as I have Luthor in my name people will always classify me in the same category as him. I hope maybe someday that will change."

After a few more questions that were not as painful to answer as the first 2, they were done with the interview.

"I trust that you will do this article justice, Kara," Lena said.

"I hope so," Kara let out a laugh. "I would hate to disappoint you."

"I highly doubt you will," a faint pink appeared on Kara's cheeks. She suddenly became interested in the ground and fixed her glasses once more.

"I hope this isn't the last time we see each other" Kara said gathering her things.

"I hope so too," The CEO said as she watched the reporter head for the door.

 Once she was out the door Lena let out a sigh and went back to work. She had meeting in 15 minutes and it isn't really something she wanted to be present for.

The board members were very difficult. While half of them opposed her brother's actions they agreed he had good intentions. Meaning they didn't agree with the changes she made to the company. The other half, on the other hand, detested her. They didn't think it was a good idea for another Luthor to take over and they didn't bother hiding it.

She jumped when she heard the door open. Jess didn't say anything about anyone else coming in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," a smile formed in her lips. It was Kara.

"Back again so soon? You were literally just here a minute ago" She made a joke well at least it was supposed to be.

Kara's smile faltered but she quickly composed herself. "I-uh just wanted to ask if you wanted to-uh go out for lunch together sometime."

The Luthor's lips curled "I'd love to"

 "Great I-uh know this place not that far from here.Not so high class but they have the best Chinese food. I'll come by around the same time tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Danvers." They agreed that they would be in a first name basis now but Lena called her by her last name and Kara didn't bother to correct her. She just blushed and fixed her glasses again.

Before she half way through the door, "And Lena if you ever need a friend or anyone to talk to...I'm always here." The door closed behind her.

A smile was present on Lena's face and stayed that way for the rest of the day. Even through the board meeting she wore a genuine smile. She was looking forward to tomorrow and a certain blonde reporter was to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was just out the door and about to head back but something stopped her. She couldn't just leave things like this. She stood outside the Luthor's door debating on what to do.

She fiddled with her fingers. She, more than anyone, knows what it is like to feel alone and trying to belong.

She sighed. Kal El definitely isn't going to like what she's about to do. 

She gets it. Lex made his life hell. He betrayed him and hurt those who he cared about. He had to watch his best friend turn into a demon.

But what does Lena have to do with any of it.

She thinks back to the time she went with Kal to interview Lena.

He did his best to hide it but hatred was evident in eyes.

"Oh but it's not. It's Luthor," the Kryptonian stated.

Lena may be a Luthor but that doesn't automatically make her a bad person. But she can't escape it. She will forever be tied to her brother crimes because they share the same last name.

Kara laughs in distraught. This is so messed up she thinks to herself.

Here we have Superman who fights for truth and justice but when it comes to a Luthor-to Lena- those rules don't apply. When one person does a crime everyone associated with them is suddenly put into the same category.

She admires Kal. He fights to make a difference. She's always wanted to be like him. To do what he does. But...not like this. 

Kara wants to judge people on their own merits. She wants to give them a chance to make a name for their self. She doesn't want to label them her enemy until they give her a reason to.

So she turns around and enters the room again. And she should've knocked because judging from Lena's reaction she wasn't expecting her to come back. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she chuckled. 

"Back again so soon? You were literally just here a minute ago" Kara knows it's a joke but her smile falters because she doesn't know what to say. Crap! She should've really though about this before coming back in.

"I-uh just wanted to ask if you wanted to-uh go out for lunch together sometime." The Kryptonian said nervously. Shoot was that too much? Stupid! Stupid! Kara you've really done it now!

"I'd love to" the blonde thought she was hearing things but based on the look she was getting from the CEO that assumption would be wrong.

"Great I-uh know this place not that far from here.Not so high class but they have the best Chinese food. I'll come by around the same time tomorrow."

I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Danvers." She told her to call her Kara from now on but this was different. The way she said her name was different. And she won't admit it but she kind of likes it, she just doesn't know why. Without thinking her hand is brought up to her glasses again. Seems like their conversation was over now, so she turns for the exit again. 

Before she half way through the door, "And Lena if you ever need a friend or anyone to talk to...I'm always here." The door closed behind her.

The reporter left with a smile on her face. She's really looking forward to tomorrow.

 

***MK***

 

When Kara got back to CatCo she immediately started working on the article.

Before writing her first draft she settled on displaying her ideas. She spent about an hour debating on what she wanted the article to center.

There was really no time to waste. If she wanted this article published she had to have the draft with few errors to Snapper by 8:15 tomorrow or it would be given to someone else. And she really didn't want that. She especially, didn't want to disappoint Lena.

"Ugghhh" she groaned. She knew exactly wanted to write about. How she wanted to portray Lena. BUT SHE JUST COULDN'T PUT IT INTO WORDS.

She feels the desk lightly vibrate. She glances at her phone, its Alex.

"Hey" she brings the phone to her ear. "You need something? Is there another alien..."

"Umm no. I was just checking up on you. Are we still up for tonight? Where are you?"

Confusion spreads on her face, but the glances at the time on the clock. Shoot! She swears it's only been a little over an hour but finds that it's already 8. Crap. She still doesn't have anything written down.

"Uh sorry just lost track of time. I'm heading home now." She says as she packs her stuff up. There is no point in staying in the office.

"Wait your still at CatCo?" Her older sister asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there in less than five" and hangs up.

 

***MK***

 

"Hey" Kara calls out as she fast walks to her apartment door with keys in her hand. "Were you waiting long?"

"No" Alex follows her inside when Kara opens the door.

Kara puts the popcorn into the microwave and heads to her room to change into her pajamas.

Meanwhile Alex opens the bag of Chinese take out she brought with her and sets it in the table in front of the tv. She abandons the food for a minute or two to pick out a movie. "Hey what do you want to watch?" She asks.

"I don't know. Your pick." She hears her sister yell from her bedroom.

A minute later Kara walks in wearing sweats. "What'd you pick?"

"Harry Potter Marathon. The Game of Thrones episode was cancelled and moved to tomorrow."

They cuddle up on the couch bundled in warm blankets while eating take out and watching the movie.

Half way into the second movie she notices Kara hasn't finished her pot stickers which is really weird because they would usually disappear into the Kryptonians mouth within 2-5 minutes.

So she pauses the movie. And it takes a moment for her sister to notice. "Hey why'd you stop it?" She frowns.

"First you're late. Second you didn'tfinish your food. Your mind is up in space and I can't reach it. Is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing really" she grabs the container of pot stickers and her chop sticks. She's stress eating. "I just have this article due tomorrow and the first draft deadline is tomorrow and I have nothing written down."

"What's this piece about?"

"Lena Luthor" Kara said chewing her bottom lip.

"As in your cousin's-" 

"Yeah." She continues. "I interviewed her today. She's- she uh- she kinda reminds me of myself." Alex notices her stutter but doesn't say anything about it.

"Really? How'd it go?" 

"Yeah. It was good. She's not how I expected her to be. She's really nice. And um she's different from when I last talked to her when I was with 

"Well that's expected. I mean Clark doesn't really have the best relationship with the Luthors especially with that whole Lex thing. But you said she was different. How?"Alex wraps her arms around her sister and brings her closer. And Kara willingly leans in and smiles at her.

"I don't know. I guess she was more open. She talked about her past a bit. And I highly doubt she would talk to anyone about that especially any reporter."

"So you think you ‘re special" the brunette teases.

"Well duh. Of course I'm special." Kara jabs back playfully. "But um no. It's not like that...We just relate in ways that I didn't think would be possible." Kara ends up describing their entire conversation and Alex listens intently.

She talks about how they were both adopted and trying to make a name for their self and all that. Alex gives her input here and there but mostly just listens.

And somewhere along the way she admits that they're going to have lunch tomorrow. That grabs Alex's attention. Alex teases her about making new friend and also reminds her to be careful. And it's the last part-the one about being careful-that kind of upsets her. But she knows Alex intentions and she was just trying to protect her.

But if it were Kal that would be a different story. She hates to think about it but if he comes back into her life after abandoning her and states who she can and can't associate with, she was definitely going to blow a fuse.

A little while later, Alex decided that it's late and should really get going. Kara is left in her apartment alone staring at the ceiling, going through her conversation with Lena and Alex and it was as if everything clicked.

She suddenly gets up and retrieves her laptop and starts typing.

'Lena Luthor...'

If she's lucky she'll get this article done by 12:30.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara woke up the next morning to the blinding light of the sun.

Trying to go back to sleep she turns on her side avoiding the sunlight. She slept later than she expected last night. Apparently day dreaming doesn't help you finish your work earlier.

Wait...work...the sun...is up...CRAP WORK!!!

In her hurry to get out of bed she falls to the floor tangled in sheets. The alien groans even though it didn'thurt. She looks up to find the clock in front of her.

7:59!!!!

She's so late for work.

Kara rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair, not even bothering to take a shower (thank Rao she did that last night). Once she's out she zips to her wardrobe and throwing on the first thing she sees, not caring if it doesn't match. She doesn't have enough time to debate what to wear like she usually does. After she throws on her clothes she quickly grabs her bag and USB and flies off to work. 

RAO! What's the point of having super powers if your still late for work. She's lucky if she doesn't get fired.

She sees the CatCo building close by and making sure no one sees, she lands on the balcony. Hands pat down her blouse and pulls on the bottom of the hem of her shirt in attempt to straighten it out. It didn't help much but it'll do. 

She glances at her wrist watch, 8:12, she still has time to hand over the piece to Snapper. 

When she arrives the office she is greeted with an unimpressed look.

"You're late blondie" The blade man snarls.

 

"It's 8:15. I'm right on time" she counters

"While working for me being on time is late," Snapper rubs his temples not wanting to deal with a headache so early in the morning. "Just give me your piece."

She hands him the USB to look over. She stands by his desk playing with her fingers nervously. 

Well he's not yelling that's a good sign

"What the hell is this!"

Spoke too soon

"It's the assignment I was given"

Kara can see a vein popping out, "Listen up Danvers. We are here to publish news not release sappy fan girl love letters."

"I don't underst-

"Your new here. And you have no experience in this field but even I expected more that this. You think people want to hear this. You cannot let your opinions interfere with your work-

"With all due respect that is news. And sure I did give her a little praise but that is nothing but facts. This line of work is about telling truths but aren't you doing the exact opposite if you don't publish this. Your telling me I can't be biased and not let my opinions interfere but what are you doing right now. You won't let me have this published because what-because of her last name? Because that now how the Luthors are supposed to be? Because your afraid about the backlash we're going get? I interviewed her and I wrote down every single word she said, whether you believe her or not is not my problem. What she said in that interview has not been said or repeated in any other articles. This will sell whether people agrew with it or not!" Kara finished in a single breath.

Snapper stared at her for a long time before turning back to the computer. The fire she spat out earlier faded away just as quickly as it came. Snapped continued typing on his computer and Kara didn't know if she should leave or stay.

When he was done he handed her the USB. "You have a few grammatical errors. Rephrase your first sentence and don't praise her, the fact that you wrote this already does that for you. And next time give me a printed copy. After you finish that I want a list of at least 5 people that saw her when she was a little girl or saw her attitudes change after the incident with her brother. You must be able to contact those people and get an interview from them. I don't care if you have to get the list from Ms. Luthor herself. I want that list by tomorrow morning at 8:15. And don't be late!" 

Kara nodded frantically and rushed to her new office and got to work.

She was just about done with her final draft when she looked at the clock. It was 12. She still has a bit of time before going over to L corp.

So she dials a person she knows that can help her with her second assignment. On the third ring her friend answers, "Hey Winn. I need you to do a favor for me"

 

***MK***

 

On her way to L Corp she gets a text from Winn telling her to look at the email he sent over. She replies with a quick thank you goes up the elevator. She greets Jess on her way in and is returned with a smile. It's seemed likethe young Luthor told her to keep her schedule open at this time.

With a light knock on the door, she is given permission to enter by Lena

"Kara," the young CEO smiles. "Just let me wrap this up and we'll head on over."

The Luthor's desk was a mess. A huge stack of papers were scattered everywhere and Kara could see 3 cups of coffee in the trash can without her x ray vision. 

"Maybe we should schedule lunch for another time," the smile on the CEO drops. So before Lena could respond Kara quickly explains, "I mean you look very busyand I wouldn't want to keep you from work."

Lena's smile returns, not as bright but it was still something. "No it's completely fine," she assures Kara. "You're a welcome distraction. If anything I could actually use a break. And besides these papers are just suggestions from my employees on the new device we're working on andpermits that allow us to get the materials since it's not in this country."

Kara was glad Lena didn't cancel. "Well shall we go then," the blonde says holding the door open for her. 

The CEO exits the office as the reporter follows her out. 

As they exit the elevator, heads turn in their direction. It probably was weird to see their boss to be out especially with a reporter. But it didn't seem to bother Lena, in fact she didn't even notice.

"So where are we going?" The green eyed woman asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there. It's not far from here so we'll just walk"

Lena only replies with a small hum.

"I imagine you don't know many places here since your new in town."

"You're correct."

"We'll maybe when we're both free I can give you a tour. I could show to my favorite places here."

"I'd love that"

They stopped walking in front of a restaurant called Chow Palace. The place had really good food so Kara wondered why it was less packed than usual.

Kara's questions were answered when they walked in and almost all eyes on the room turned to them. Then whispers filled the room and some didn't even bother to hide what they were saying.

Without her super hearing could make out someone saying "isn't that Lex Luthor's sister? What's she doing here?"

"She deserves to go to prison along with her brother."

"Let's get out of here" she sees a couple who just got their food grab their things and rush out the door.

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Lena holding head up high, confidence and power radiating off of her. And Kara would've been convinced that this didn't affect her but she looked into her eyes and it gave everything away. It was one of those rare moments where Kara can feel someone else's pain.

Yet here she was next to her standing tall acting like it didn't bother her at all and the opinions of those around here were nothing but irrelevant.

Kara saw a bit of Cat Grant in her. Both so full of self confidence only wavering in rare moment where they couldn't take it anymore. They were alike but so different. Because Cat never had to suffer because of family. Cat never started at the top and fell so hard to the bottom and had to claw her way out to proove what she was worth when she had no faults. Cat never had to live in fear of not being able to protect herself. And it wasn't from aliens, who she was taught to hate, but from those she held close

And maybe that's why Kara gravitated toward Lena Luthor. She admires her ability to get back on her feet every time she falls. But next time she does Kara want to be there to catch her or at least help put back the pieces.

Kara wasn't Superman and Lena wasn't Lex. She's hopeful that they won't fall into the same path because Kara can see her and Lena becoming great friends.

She clears her throat and gestures Lena toward the table she usually sits at. Someone approaches the table andLena tenses.

"Kara! I wondering when you were going to come in. I haven't seen you all week. I miss my favorite customer." A man in his mid 40s said. Lena seems too relax that it wasn't someone telling her to leave again because the customers were uncomfortable.

"Roberto" the blonde stands to give him a quick hug. "I missed you too especially the food." They both laugh with such familiarity. "Sorry Alex bet that I couldn't stay away from this place for a week. Don't tell her?"

"My lips are sealed" he said making a zipping motion on mouth. "Now who might this pretty lady be?"

"Um a friend of mine. Roberto meet Lena Luthor. Lena Meet Roberto, he's the owner of this restaurant." Kara introduces as the two shake hands.

"So you do have friends. You usually just come here with Alex" Roberto teases. "So are you ready to order?" 

Kara asks for her usual and Lena it's Lena's turn to order.

"Why don't you order for me Kara. I trust your judgement"

Throughout lunch Kara and Lena ate and made small talk.

"You're right. This place is really good" Lena admits when she tastes the food.

"I told you so"

"Its even better than most expensive restaurants I go to. And the portions are bigger!" Kara laughs at her adorableness. 

Lena opened up about her crazy boarding school stories. And Kara talked about this new guy named Joe who was supposed to be the new Tech guy but accidentally went in the wrong elevator, Cat Grant's elevator more specifically.

They laughed and made jokes the entire time. And if Lena was being honest, she hasn't had this much fun in a long time even before the Lex went crazy.

They've avoided talking about work the entire time until dessert came.

"So um I showed my boss the article"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. After it he actually wants me to interview at least 5 people who know you. I thought you'd like to know"

"Thank you for telling me. And I um I can give you a l-"

"No there's no need. I've got it covered. But if I need anything else..."

"Feel free to ask. I 'd be happy to help."

When it was coming to an end the two women ended up arguing who was going to pay. But settled on splitting the cheque.

The two women walked back to L Corp and stopped at the front of the building.

"I should get going. My lunch break is coming to an end." Kara says.

"Yes, I shall go back to work as well. And thank you for inviting me to lunch."

"Sure no problem."

"I'm still holding onto that tour you promised."

Kara lets out another laugh. "Just tell me when your up for it and I'll check my schedule."

The CEO just nods and walks into thethe building with the brightest smile. It was all the employees could gossip about all day and well into the next morning.

 

***MK***

 

Later that night Kara's sitting on the couch watching old classic movies when her phone vibrates

It was text from Lena. They exchanged numbers when they had lunch together.

 

‘Had a good time earlier’

 

She can't help but smile and replies

 

‘Me too‘

 

But she feels it's not enough so she adds

 

‘Let's do it again sometime I know this great pizza place’

 

It's takes a while for Kara to send that. Usually she knows what to say when talking to someone but it's different with Lena.

And Kara Danvers isn't big on change. No she hates it. But this she kinda likes.

 

Somewhere in the city a CEO's phone buzzes and when she sees the reply she genuinely smiles. Something that she's been doing a lot lately. And she thinks to herself, I'm defiantly going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already written a couple more chapters but I might rewrite them. 
> 
> Anyway hoped you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

‘The green eyed woman sat on her expensive chair tapping away her pen as her fingers rubbed her temples. Lena was stuck in the office going over the presentation for the board meeting. She kept the mask of her usual calm self but in truth she was nervous to the core.

 

The last board meeting didn't go so well. She recalls a man in his early 30's, Frederick James Ridver, your stereotypical rich, white boy. He was a very good friend of Lex’s before he went crazy. From the employee data she gathered, he worked with him side by side on numerous projects. Now that Lex was gone, one things for sure, he didn't like Lena. And it was not because another Luthor was in control, no, his concern was that she was a woman. He doubts her ability to raise the company from its shattered pieces and return it to its former glory.

 

When she introduce the alien detection device to the board he did not target her intentions of bringing out such a device but instead he questioned her intelligence. He started off with insulting her for coming up with such a ridiculous idea and then getting the board to side with him.

 

She may be the CEO but as long as the board was working against her she could never get anything done. This meeting was important, it was her last chance to convince the board to allow the production of the alien detection device.

 

The pale woman brought a glass of water to her lips and leaned back on her chair. She used her foot to spin the chair so it was facing National city.

 

It was quite a sight indeed. The top floor overlooked the city and was complemented by sunset. The sky on the left side illuminated a purple and pink while, the right side, where the sun touched the ocean, brought an orange color.

 

It reminds her of the view of the Eiffel Tower from her flat in Paris, of course not as grand but it'll have to do. She sighed, back then her life wasn't complicated. She traveled the world and stayed away from a place she used to call home. She'd only visit on holidays and special occasions. She remembers when her family would always throw grand parties just to show off their money and status.

 

Her mother would always call her down for the sake of appearances. She was nothing but a charity case and a benefit to the Luthor name.  But behind the public eye, especially in her mother's she would never be a true Luthor.

 

She'd always wonder why she was chosen to be taken under the Luthor wing. She was only 4 yeas old when Lionel brought her in. From stories she was told by her nanny she was scared and confused. She would always ask for mother until she forgot about her. Her face nothing but a shadowed dream.

 

Lex was the only one who actually welcomed her, treated her like real family. She remembers her first week of school. She was like a lost puppy, a perfect target for bullies. She of course couldn't tell her parents. For their parents were Lionel and Lillian's business partners. And if they weren't, it would surely bring negative publicity if they were to do something about the situation. 

 

Additionally, it was very unLuthor like. A Luthor was confident; held their head up in the worse moments. A Luthor never loses. And a Luthor most definitely does not ask for anyone's help nor did they have someone else fight their battles.

 

So if Lena were to ask for help she would have been looked down upon. She would never truly live up to the Luthor's name especially in her mother's eyes. But she sees now that no matter what she does, she will never be just that, good enough.

 

She eyes the Scotch on the edge of her table.

 

She was a very small child and always carried her teddy bear with her. One day she accidentally stared at one of older kids. His name was Harrison, a second grader. He caught her staring and acted like it was the biggest crime committed in history. He and his group of friends backed her to corner.

 

She felt a sting beginning to burn her eyes.

 

'”Hey Luthor, whatcha got there?" Harrison asked in his fake British accent. She hugged Mr. Snuggles to her chest tightly. "Come on. Don't be rude I just want to take a look." He rips the bear from her grasp and inspected it. "Give it back" she demanded reaching for it. He batted her hand away, "I can't believe you still carry a stuffed animal around." He his friends formed a circle around her and Harrison threw the stuffed bear to a red haired boy with freckles. Lena jumped up to try and catch it but she was too short. At one point she fell and scraped her knee. Instead of trying to help her up, Harrison started to taunt her with her most prized possession.’

 

She glanced at the Scotch again and reached for it.

 

‘She grabbed for the bear and pulled it towards her. Then a tearing sound filled the room. The head was now detached from the bears body and stuffing fell to the floor. Tears fell from the little girls eyes and begged for them to stop. "Now look at what you did!" Harrison shouted. He took both parts of the bears and continued to empty them of their stuffing.

 

"HEY STOP!!!" They look turned around to find an angry 7th grader.  "GET AWAY FROM HER!" The boy with sandy brown hair yelled. The five boys including Harrison ran away scared for their life. "Lena" the boy said softly as he wiped away her tears. "Lex?" She called out. He grabbed the two halves of the bear and its stuffing while he reached out to her with his other hand. "Come on," he said as she took his hand. "Let's get you home and cleaned up. Then we'll fix your bear." 

 

While Lena was cleaning up Lex borrows the sewing materials. He asked Meredith, Lena's nanny, and Sandra, his nanny,  for help.

 

When Lena was done she was met with her repaired stuffed bear.

 

When her parents heard what happened, Lionel refused to look her in the eye and locked himself in the office. Once the head of the household out of sight, Lillian forcefully grabs her and drags her down the hall.

 

"Mom!" Lex shouts in her defense.

 

"Stay out of this Lex. She needs to learn," She said strictly. "Now go, you have a piano lesson in 10 minutes," she continues.

 

"But-

 

"I said go!"

 

He knew this was a fight he could not win. Not wanting to be on the other side of his mother's glare, he ran off to the music room. The hallway was empty except for Lillian and a crying Lena. Lillian continued to painfully drag her until they reached an unfamiliar door. Lillian opened it and carelessly tossedLena inside and immediately locked the door.

 

"All this trouble over a stupid stuffed animal!" Lillian yelled. "Then you'll stay in there until you learn!"

 

Lena was left in a dark empty room with no food or water for the next 24 hours. She had nothing with her but her teddy bear. ‘

 

Lena snapped out of her thoughts and found the bottle of Scotch hovering the glass. When she looks at the glass it didn't contain alcohol but tears that she did not know had even fallen. She wiped them away. For now she had to reapply her her make up, she'll save the Scotch for later.

 

***MK***

 

Lena exited the elevator and walked out of the lobby. She was the last one to leave as always, most of the guards had even gone home. Two of them were left behind to do last minute security checks and to lock up. She drunkenly pushed the door open and waited for her driver to come and get her. He shouldn't be too far, she called him 20 minutes ago.

 

It was getting late and he still wasn't here. Just when she was about to call him up two men with ski masks came out of nowhere.

 

"Lena Luthor. Put the phone away or we shoot," the tall one threatened.

 

Lena follows his demands.

 

"Now drop your purse" Lena complied to their wishes. She gets death threats about every minute of the day but it's different when your face to face with death. She couldn't let them know she was scared or they would take advantage of it.  But no matter what she did, she knew she was trembling with fear while hoping that they would take what wanted and leave her alone.

 

As they went closer to get the purse they roughly shoved her to the ground. Her head landed on a post and a cut formed on the side of her forehead. Her vision became blurred and she couldn't focus on the sounds around her.

 

"HEY STOP!" Was what she could make out. "Get away from her."

 

But the two masked men didn't move.

 

"Get out of here little girl. You don't want to get yourself hurt saving a Luthor"

 

"I warned you" the mysterious figure said.

 

She heard gunshots and a series of moans and grunts of pain.

 

"Let's get outta here." The two said dropping what she thinks was her purse.

 

"Hey you okay" the figure asked in a familiar voice.

 

"Lex?" She called out. She doesn't know why. She knows he's in prison but she wasn't exactly sober and this moment was somewhat familiar.

 

"No sorry to disappoint it's just me" the person let out in a rather shocked manner. "Here drink this" she was handed a water bottle and she accepted it graciously.

 

"They won't get far the police are on their way. Are you okay? I mean aside from the obvious"

 

"Umm I can't really see you properly at the moment...I kind of crashed into the pole earlier"

 

"Well that explains why you can't tell who I am and the cut on your forehead."

 

She felt the person softy touch her cheek, turning her head so they were face to face.

 

The stranger inspected her and finally let out, "Well you don't have a concussion, so that's good"

 

They sat on a nearby bench for a few minutes and the unnamed person sat next to her quietly.

 

After a few minutes Lena's vision went back to normal. She turned thank her savior to find that it was non other than Kara Danvers.

 

"Kara?"

 

"Hey you can see me-

 

The blonde was cut off when the CEO tackled her into a hug. She cried into her neck while locked in embrace. Kara didn't complain she just let her cry and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

 

"Thank you" Lena mumbled out. Kara didn't answer she just hugged her tighter and for the first time in years she actually felt safe.

 

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked finally breaking the silence.

 

"I had to... to-er- um- do something for work. Why are you standing outside this late?"

 

"I was waiting for my driver" she said. As if she was psychic her car approached the curb.

 

"Looks like he's here" she said while helping Lena up. "Are you gonna be okay? Your cut?"

 

"Yes I'll be fine. And I'll clean it once I get home...How did you do that?"

 

"What earlier? Oh that. My sister is in the FBI and she trains me in case of emergencies" Kara reminds herself to treat herself to some ice cream later for coming up with such a good lie.

 

"Oh that's smart of her." She gives Kara one last hug and a thank you before entering the car.

 

Kara watches the car from where she stood until it was no longer in sight.

 

***MK***

 

When Lena got home she tossed her purse on the couch and landed on the mattress flat on her back.

 

Today has been quite a day indeed. One that she should get used to from now on.

 

At least the board meeting went pretty well. She was able to convince them to all the production but she still needed to gain their trust. As of right now they are watching her every move and in one mistake she could lose it all.

 

But she didn't want to think about that at the moment. It's been a long day she needs her rest.Unconsciously her mind went back to a certain blonde. She just met the blonde a couple days ago yet she's opened up about so much about her life.

 

She needed to be careful. The last time she trusted someone she ended up having her heart broken. She couldn't let that happen again.

 

But there was just something about Kara Danvers that made her trust her...even for a reporter.

 

She got up and headed for the bathroom to clean the cut on her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the badly sewn teddy bear sitting on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara grew frustrated as she searched through her purse for the past 2 minutes. She checked every pocket and from top to bottom it wasn't there. She was holding several files that Snapper wanted her to organize, although she did have super strength, that didn't mean this was the most comfortable position in the world or it kept her from dropping things. As she was on the verge of losing her patients and busting down the door, familiar foot steps approached her. Knowing this persons was not a threat she didn't bother giving a sign that she notice their presence. 

"Hey" the voice called out 

Kara only continues to look for her keys. 

"I said 'Hey'" the ususal intimidating voice was now a soft tone that was only reserved for her baby sister. 

"Alex" she acknowledges 

"What are you looking for?"

"My keys" 

Alex raises her eyebrows and her eyes drift down to Kara's belt loops where her keys hung. 

"You mean the ones hanging on your waist?" 

Kara immediately stops what she was doing. She glances down and- oh what do you know, her keys were there the entire time. 

Alex sighed to herself. What will this girl do without me?

The Kryptonian unhooks the keys and quickly unlocks the door. As soon as she got in she drops her belongings on the dining table. 

She makes a bee line for the dish washer to grab a cup and then to the fridge. Once she got herself a drink she turns to Alex. 

"Did you need something? I thought you had a bunch of paperwork to do." 

Alex, who was already making herself comfortable on the couch replies, "I thought so too but I got them done early. Thought we can have another sisters night since you were so distracted yesterday." She eyes the files on the table, "But it seems like we won't be able to do that" 

Kara follows her gaze and realizes what she was insinuating, "Oh don't worry about. I just need to organize them. It won't take long." 

Alex looks at the large stack and then back to Kara. 

It was the blonde's turn to raise her eyebrows. And it takes Alex a total of 8.23 seconds, "Oh right, superpowers" 

Kara let's out a giggle and Alex playfully glares at her. 

"So how was work?" The puppy questions as she plops down, half on top of her older sister. Alex looks above Kara's head and sees the rest of the couch. There's enough space for 3 more people but apparently, to Kara, the couch isn't big enough for the both of them. She rolls her eyes and kisses her sister on her temple. 

"Same old same old. I did prison and security checks. Maggie came by for lunch. And then I did the paperwork." 

"Maggie? That detective?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' at the end. 

"You said you didn't like her." 

"I didn't say that" she denies

"Really? I recall the words 'An obnoxious moron who doesn't know how to stay out of anyone's business' and then other words I can't repeat" 

"Well I was wrong. She's actually really nice" Alex says not meeting her sister's eyes. 

Kara looks at her questioningly and wonders if her sister hit her head or had an accident while she was capturing a Fort Rozz escapee. It's very rare for her to admit she was wrong. But she doesn't say anything. She knew her sister. If she wanted to talk about something she would. She's never given Alex a reason to hide anything from her. Especially what happened the past several months. Surely Alex can trust her with whatever's bothering her if she can get past...that...

For a moment she sees her pale aunt, lying in her arms, hanging on her last breath. She doesn't sees the person who had attempted to kill her several times but the woman she considered her best friend. The woman who helped raised her. The woman who taught her about all the stars and the planets. The woman who tucked her in at night when her mother couldn't and always had crazy stories up her sleeves. And sometimes Astra would tell them over and over again but she never minded. When she's struggling to keep her eyes open, her aunt knows it's time to go, but before she leaves she presses a kiss to her forehead. 

And a piercing pain is back in her chest and anger swells up. She wants to lash out at Alex and blame her for taking away what she could've had, but then she sees her crying and look so vulnerable and small. It's then that every emotion is replaced with guilt. She feels the need to cry again. This is a constant struggle that she's been having for months. There's a strong desire to run away, to place where she can lose herself without having to hurt anyone. 

It's a similar feeling she had when she was under Red Kryptonite. It's addicting, like a drug that she can't get enough of. Not having to worry about every single move you make. To be free of fear and guilt. To let go of every single thing that she's bottled up. 

And it scares her. It makes her feel sick.

To have such a desire. 

She can't have that, she needs to be in control. Because the second she falters, she ends up hurting those around her. 

She knows everyone sees her as rainbows, lollipops, and sunshine, but that's far from it. After all, that's what she's good at, hiding. And that's what shes been doing for years. 

She's never let anyone see that side of her. Not James. Not Winn. No one, except Alex. 

But lately, things between them haven't been the same. Ever since that...incident...with her aunt. 

They talk of course. But there's this barrier between them. They don't mention it, but it's there. Alex is afraid of talking to her. Like really talking to her. She's afraid to say anything because she doesn't feel like she has the right to. She's afraid of making one wrong move that will set Kara off. 

And Kara, she hates it but she's also relieved because she doesn't know how she'll react either. After she found out the truth about her aunt's death she locked everything in. She ignored the pain because it was Alex. Her big sister that she looked up to and kept her safe. The one who held her when she woke up soaked in sweat in the middle of the night because of her nightmares. The one who gave up her future and devoted her life to protect her. 

So how? How can she be mad at Alex? How can she be allowed to feel anger at the person who gave up so much for her? She knew that Alex never intended to hurt her. 

It made Kara hate herself. To feel those things. Because she doesn't want to be mad. She doesn't want to hurt. She doesn't want to blame Alex. 

It's all too much for her to handle. The beating in her chest becomes faster. Her breath hitches. 

She forgave Alex already. 

But forgetting is a different story. The pain is still there. 

There's a stinging behind her eyes, so, she gets up before the older woman can notice. 

She makes an excuse, "I'm gonna take a bath real quick." Between the two of them that translates to 'while I'm washing up go pick out something to watch and order some takeout'. 

She nearly breaks the handle to the bathroom door as she swings it open. So she counts to herself, "1...2...3...," taking in a deep breath every number. She somewhat calms down now and when she does she locks the door. 

Her hands are around the bathroom sink and she lets her weight fall on them. She stares at the mirror in front of her, not even noticing, her eyes are red and tears are streaming down. She squeezes her eyes shut and her breathing is fast again. She forgets how to breath and her lungs are constricting. She's suffocating and her mind is racing. She tired of this but the demons inside her head won't let her rest. 

She climbs into the tub and pulls her knees to her chest. Her head resting on knees. And she's stays in that curled up position until it subsides. 

She opens her eyes and realizes she fell asleep. Slowly looking at her surroundings she realizes where she is and looks at the clock above her door. 

Two hours have passed. 

She climbs out of the bath tub. 

She never got that bath. 

Kara walks to the living room and Alex isn't there. There's only a note on the table. 

‘Hey I just got called in. Nothing big so you should be able to rest. I'll call you tomorrow? Love you.’   
-Alex

***MK***

When Alex gets home she crashes into her bed but doesn't fall asleep. Her body and mind are exhausted but her eyes won't stay shut. 

She laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling, not noticing that a tear had escaped. 

She lied. Yes, she did get a call from the DEO about another alien on the loose but it wasn't to call her in, only to simply inform her. 

But she left anyway and went straight to her apartment. 

She didn't hear but she knew Kara was crying. She wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything would be okay like old times. But she couldn't knowing that she's the reason why her precious baby sister was in so much pain. 

She promised her father, and most importantly to herself that she would protect Kara from anyone that could possibly hurt her. But what could she do when it's not them that's hurting Kara, but herself. 

She just wishes for everything to go back to the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a bit shorter than the others but I just wanted this chapter to focus on the hardships that Kara has been through and how she's struggling to deal with it. 
> 
> I feel like the only time we've gotten to see that side of her is with the Red Kryptonite and even then it was sugarcoated.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara woke up the next morning buried in her bed covers and pillows with dried tears on her cheeks. 

She turns to look at the clock on her nightstand. She has 30 minutes before her alarm would go off. 

Her eyes shut, blocking out any light or color. Minutes passed and she still hasn't moved. If there was another person in the room they might think she had fallen asleep again. But she didn't. Her eyes might be closed but her mind is completely awake. That meant she's sober from what ever negative emotion she was feeling last night. And she hated it because she lost herself again. She let herself feel too much and in the end it just made the situation worse. 

That situation was always an avoided topic in their conversations. It was something they made peace with but at the same time still caused tension if ever brought up. Which was fine because they never spoke about since the day after the Red Kryptonite incident. But last night made it clear that it was everything but fine. 

Like one of their sparring matches where Alex would teach her how to punch properly. Or to instruct her to put more power in a punch with correct form to prevent her from getting tired quicker. In these training sessions Alex would bring bring her forearms up to guard her face and upper body. She'd tell Kara to give her everything she's got. To go head on and keep guard because she won't hold back either. Alex would hit when she least expect it. And when she's on the floor or out of bounds Alex will have her hand out to to help her up. Then she'll call it a day and they would do the same thing the next day "and maybe" the older woman teases, "maybe you could beat me then". 

The Alex then is completely different from the Alex now. This Alex in the present, she holds her arms up to keep her guard up and when Kara goes for the punch the agent drops them the last second and lets the Kryptonian hit her. Especially when she knows that Kara is not holding back. Even though she knows it's going to be painful. She lets herself get hit. She lets herself feel the pain that Kara was never supposed to endure. 

And Kara wants nothing more than to tell her to stop. To tell her it's ok and everything between them is fine. That they can go head on with each other like old times without there being consequences. Unfortunately every time Kara opens her mouth, words are stuck at the tip of her tongue.

Now everything is out in the open even when no words were spoken about it. And they have no idea how to fix it. 

Kara doesn't realize how much time has passed until her alarm goes off and she's forced to get up. 

She follows her normal routine and slips in to her suit heading over to the DEO. 

She nods over to the agents that greet her a good morning. She walks over to the main room to find Hank, Winn, and Alex already there. Hank and Winn greet her and Alex doesn't bother to look up from what she's working on. This doesn't go unnoticed but no one says a thing. Winn informs her of the minor incidents that have been happening lately. Nothing to worry about and they don't seems to be connected in any way so he tells her that she can go off to work and they'll just call if there is an actual emergency. It's isn't until she's about to leave that Alex finally looks up and their eyes meet. They give each other what's supposed to be a reassuring smile but comes out to be awkward as if they were just strangers who just met. 

When Kara leaves, Alex catches J'onn staring at her no doubt reading her mind. He doesn't say anything, just rubs her shoulder and gives a sad smile as he passes by. 

***MK***

Kara arrived at the office with plenty of time to spare. In her immediate arrival she hands Snapper a piece of paper listing the 5 people that knew of Lena's past

Arthur McVey 

Meredith Julia Ferris 

Anton Gray 

Jack Spheer

Bianca Moralez  

Snapper returns the paper back to her and demands and article written about them by the end of the week. 

Kara does what she is told and quickly schedules a meeting with each of them.  

Meredith Julia Ferris and Anton Gray had free time on their hands and were more than delighted to have a quick interview with her. 

Th blonde had planned to talk to them separately but when they heard she was interviewing both of them they insisted that they do it at the same time. Turns out Julia and Anton knew each other. They became quite good friends when talking care of Lena and hadn't seen one another in a while. 

They decided to meet up at Noonan's. Kara arrived 5 minutes earlier. It was better to be prompt than late. 

She heard the opening door ring the bell. Lifting her head, she smiles the sight of a woman in her mid 50s and a man in his late 60s, approaching her arm in arm. 

"My names Meredith but I go by Julia," the woman introduces herself. "You must be Kara" the woman spoke with a kind smile. She wore her gray, short hair in a low bun. Her blouse was a pastel pink a white cardigan and blue jeans. A white slip on Skechers for her feet. 

Kara returned the smile, "how'd you know?" 

The aged woman let out a small laugh, "well only a smile as bright as yours could match that cheery voice over the phone."

Kara blushed as she shook the woman's hand. It wouldn't be the first time someone has told her that or anything similar. 

She then shakes hands with the man standing next to Julia's side. "Anton the man introduces." The man wore a a navy blue 'California' cap to cover the little hair left in his head. He had a black button up shirt with blue jeans.  For shoes he wore Xavier Fisherman sandals. 

"Kara Danvers" she says

"Now what's a fine young lady as yourself working as a reporter. With your charm alone I bet you can take over the company" the man teases

Kara blushes at that and can form no response except a simple thank you.

After ordering some coffee they finally got down to business. 

"I started working in the Luthor manor when Lex was a little boy. Sandra was his nanny and I was hired to help her. Lex was..." she trailed off with a faraway look in her eyes. "...he had such a big imagination. Too much for one person to handle. He was quite a troublesome boy." 

"Yeah we can all see that" she joke but immediately regrets saying upon seeing the expression on the woman's face.  

"I'm sorry I didn-" 

"No it's alright dear. I get what you mean" she looks down sadly. "Lex wasn't always like that. He was a handful and some would say a brat. But then Miss Lena came along. I'd never seen Lex so gentle and caring. He and Lena got along so well. He was the perfect big brother.

He defended her against Mrs. Luthor when she threaten to lock her in a room without food. He defended her against bullies. Oh I remember one time when the young miss' teddy  had been ripped apart and he fixed it. When Sandra and I offered to do it ourselves he insisted on doing it himself only accepting very little help."

Julia had a pained look in her eyes but continued on, "So imagine my surprise when I find out he hired someone to kill her. I knew Lex had gone mad but I never thought he'd go as far as to hurt Lena." 

"He probably did it because he was scared. Lena was his only weakness. He knew if anyone could stop him, if anyone could get through to him, it'd be his sister. So to guarantee that nothing gets in the way of his plans, he decides to get rid of her himself." Anton interrupts. 

"Doesn't matter why he did it. It only matters that he did. He isn't human! He thinks aliens are demons just for inhabiting this planet but he hasn't looked into a mirror lately." She was in the verge of yelling now. But luckily Anton was able to clam her down before people started looking at her strangely. 

It was obvious that Julia deeply cared for Lena.

Kara decided that it was time for a change of topic, "So you were Lena's nanny?"

"Oh yes I was" Julia's mood eased. "The young miss was so shy and holding her teddy bear so close to her chest when she first arrived. Quite the adorable thing. Always so timid especially around Lillian. But she was a very smart even as a child. She beat the entire Luthor household in chess. When she was 11 Mrs. Luthor had her IQ tested and she scored a 167. And at times at night she have a nightmare and always called for her birth mother. Such a tragedy, the poor thing, she had to lose a mother at such a young age. I loved Lena as if she was my own."

"I came around when a year after her arrival," Anton began. "I was hired to be her butler and bodyguard. I was to attend to her and protect her by Mr. Luthor's orders. We served her until her mother demanded that she go to boarding school. She never loved Lena; she barley tolerated her. If I was in Lillian’s place I wouldn't be to happy either but why blame it on a child."

Kara frowned. She didn't understand what he meant. From what she knows Lena was adopted. But why was she adopted if Lillian didn't want her? What motive did Lionel have to keep her? 

Their conversation continues for several more minutes. And somewhere along the way they get off topic and end up talking about Italian food and Metropolis. 

Julia and Anton didn’t leave without giving Kara a hug. 

And Kara is left with a whole new perspective of Lena Luthor...well not really. 

She'll admit that she didn't know what to expect from Lena the first time they met. But she didn't jump to the conclusion that she was just like Lex. She's been through too much to know that someone shouldn't be judged just because of their relations. After all, her own family isn't exactly rainbows and sunshine. 

Kara was intimidated by Lena when they met, and if she was being honest, she still is. But that is expected when facing the youngest multi billionaire that was the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world today, right? 

After her second encounter and their little lunch...meeting she can say that Lena isn't what everyone thinks she is. And this talk with Julia and Anton further proved her reasoning. 

As a reporter who seeks truth and justice, Kara will make it her mission to make people see the real Lena Luthor. The one behind the stoic, intimidating facade or at least what the young CEO has been trying to prove ever since she moved to National City. 

But for now she needs to return to work. 

She checked her email on phone and found a message from Author, Bianca, and Jack all saying that they have time tomorrow to meet up with her. 

Kara returns to work to show Snapper what she had so far. Her response is furrowed eyebrows and a look of disappointment. Apparently this wasn't the response he wanted. So he tosses the piece and tells her to just get an interview with Lena instead. 

To say that Kara is angry is an understatement. She threatens Snapper Car with a series 5th grade trash talk and other mumbled words that were not very frightening. The scene is very similar to the time Snapper didn't acknowledge her promotion. 

She then stomps off to her office. Once she calms down, she realizes that although she didn't agree with Snapper at first, she sees now that maybe it is for the best. That article seemed too personal to publish and Kara wouldn't want to cross Lena like that even though she gave her a heads up. And even though it is the truth, Catco focuses more on real news rather than gossip columns. That's what makes it so successful and different from other magazines. 

"Huaah" Kara yawns. It's pretty late and she's quite tired. "Thank Rao Supergirl wasn't needed todaayy ugghh" she continues while stretching her back. 

All she need to do now is write an apology to Bianca, Arthur, and Jack for asking for their time and canceling last minutes. 

***MK***

"Hey Danvers" Alex hears the familiar voice at the entrance of her lab but doesn't look up. 

"Okay, you're ignoring me. Either your mad at me because I did something or something else is bothering you" 

"The latter actually." 

Maggie approaches her and gives her a small pat on the back. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Alex is hesitant. "Come, let's go to the bar. Drinks on me" Alex would continue to refuse but she knows that there's no use. Maggie isn't going to take 'no' for an answer. 

She cleans up her work area and collects her things before heading out. 

When they arrived they order a bottle of whiskey. 

After getting some alcohol in their system, Alex finally began to speak. 

"It's Kara..."

"Your sister?" Maggie questions

"That's the one." She swallows another shot of whiskey. "Things have been shaky between us for months now" 

"Why? From the way you've been talking about her it's seems you two are inseparable. Nothing can break your bond." 

"Nothing!" Alex scoffs. "Even if it's her aunt's death." 

Maggie grows silent not knowing how to respond.

"Her aunt was ba- she did bad things." 

"Kara understands that" Maggie offers. 

"She would've if it was anyone else. But this was her aunt. The only real family she has left. And even if Astra did do bad things, there was no doubt that she loves Kara."

"But you said she had her cousin" Maggie interjects.

"She rarely sees him. And he's barely a part of her life. They were separated when they were young. Her aunt has always been there for her. She took care of Kara. Kara believed that she could convince Astra to turn a new leaf but she was going to kill J'onn so I had to-i had to-"

Alex couldn't finish and lets out a sob. Maggie doesn't say a word. And just wraps her arms around her. 

Maggie has never been good at comforting others. And she's defiantly not one for words. 

But you know what they say. 

Actions speak louder than words.


	7. Chapter 7

"She rarely sees him. And he's barely a part of her life. They were deprecated when they were young. Her aunt has always been there for her. She took care of Kara. Kara believed that she could convince Astra to stop but she was going to kill J'onn so I had to-i had to-"

 

Alex couldn't finish and lets out a sob. Maggie doesn't say a word. And just wraps her arms around her.

 

***MK***

 

When Alex stops crying they awkwardly pull apart from each other.

 

Alex shyly wipes her tears with the back of her hand and thanks Maggie.

 

"No problem," Maggie replies. "Listen Danvers, the only way you and Kara can make up is if you actually talk about it. No good can come from avoiding this."

 

Alex looks down at her shot glass. She tilts it around watching the liquor move with it but doesn't respond. She knows Maggie's right.

 

"I'm sorry, that's the only advice I can give you"

 

Alex looks up from her drink and catches Maggie's eyes. "You're right," she says but the words seem inaudible.

 

Brown gets lost in brown. It's like a magnet is keeping them from looking away at each other. They stare into each other for what seems like minutes maybe even hours.

 

They're taken out of their trans when a phone rings.

 

Alex coughs as if something was stuck in her throat and Maggie pulls out her phone from her pocket.

 

"I have to take this..." she says pointing to the device. Alex gives her a reassuring smile, giving her the 'ok' to answer it.

 

The detective accepts the call.

 

She knew she wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping but she couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

 

"Hi baby..." Maggie said into the phone.

 

And Alex stopped listening. For some reason she had a really ugly feeling bubbling in her stomach. If she had looked back she would've noticed that the shine in Maggie's eyes weren't as bright as usual.

 

After a few minutes Maggie returns from her call. "Hey Danvers?" Maggie asks and Alex looks in her direction. "I have to go, my girlfriend...I forgot we were having dinner"

 

"Oh yeah go go" Alex ushered her. "Don't let me keep you here."

 

Maggie reluctantly began collecting her things, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah no you should go." Alex was trying very hard to be a supportive friend. She tried to keep her voice in a light tone or at least as it normally was. But as the detective kept asking it grew harder for Alex to keep her composure. Her hand tightened around the shot glass when she still felt Maggie presence. The shorter woman insists that she needed to go and by the looks of it she should be in a rush, but here she was, still standing behind Alex.

 

Alex held her breath and her grip on the glass was tightening.

 

"Well I'm going then."

 

Alex doesn't know why she wouldn't leave already.

 

"I-Do you need a ride?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.

 

"I'll be fine" Alex waves her off."Maggie your girlfriend needs you right now. So I suggest you go before you don't have one anymore," the agent spat out but it was supposed to sound like a joke.

 

Maggie was taken aback, not wanting to anger Alex anymore she walks to the door and makes her exit.

 

Bringing her hands to rub her temples, she lets out a sigh in frustration. A headache is bound to come sooner or later, she predicts. But nevertheless she calls M'gann over for another order.

 

She's a highly trained agent, practically her director's second in command. She more than anyone should know her limits when it came to drinking, especially since she had work the next day. But with everything happening in her life she thought she deserved a little time to lay back and just enjoy the moment for the time being, especially when she doesn't know what to do about Kara or Maggie. She doesn't even know how to approach Kara these days and Maggie was her go to when Kara wasn't around. Her first real friend outside her life which is pretty much Kara and the DEO.

 

But here she was pushing her away from some unknown reason. After taking some more shots she blames it on stress and the fact that she never really like it when people questioned her. She's an independent woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. Besides Kara's the only person in her life that she'd ever let see that vulnerable side of her.

 

Alex decided that she's had enough for one night and goes to her car. Sometime between her her walk from the bar and to the parking lot she remembers that Maggie actually drove them there, and even if she didn't she hardly uses her car. She's been frequently riding her motorcycle these days, all thanks to a certain detective's influence. Alex ends the night by calling for a cab, and immediately crashing into bed when she steps foot into her apartment.

 

The next day Alex wakes up with a slight hangover. In attempt to lessen the throbbing in her head, she takes some pills and drinks a lot of water before heading to work.

 

People look at her weirdly when she enters the DEO but make no comment. It's not common occurrence for Alex Danvers to be in this post drunken state at work. And since it almost never happens J'onn let's her off the hook, knowing it must have something to do with the agent's sister. 

 

***MK***

 

Kara walk in Catco with a smile on her face but not the usual Sunshine Danvers smile where her pearly white teeth are revealed to the world and lips almost splitting her face.

 

It's only 7:35 and the meeting with Lena Luthor doesn't start until 11:00 so she had plenty of time to spare to begin training Cat's new assistant. It wasn't a requirement but she figured she'd better give them a few pointers because if she was being honest she was closing in near the end off the assistant employment list. Yep, 323, now 324 out of the 343 applicants that fit Ms. Grants requirement all fired in the span of 4 weeks by the queen of media herself.

 

She heads to her old desk but bumps into someone on the way.

 

"Oommfff" the blonde lets out.

 

"OMG I'm so sorry!" The person she crashed into apologizes.

 

Kara pats down invisible creases on her button up, "oh no it's okay," still not meeting the eyes of the person she crashed into. The new reporter is pretty sure she did more damage to the girl than she did to her.

 

She finally looks up, she was totally right, the girl looked she ran into a brick wall.

 

"Wow gosh are you ok," Kara asks.

 

"Yah definitely," the unnamed girl tries to reassures her without wincing in pain. "It's just...your hard as steel," she says this time rubbing her upper arm and shoulder.

 

Kara's face loses all its color and turns into a stuttering rambling mess, "I- you- pfffffssshhhhht- whaaat nooo." She continues to deny "Meee? Made of steel. No that's ridiculous," and with each word her voice gets higher and higher.

 

The girl with the dark brown eyes and light brown hair and light skin tone was wearing a blue long sleeve blouse matched with a black pencil skirt and black 4 inch heels. She looked very familiar to Kara but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

The girl let out a laugh, "Of course you must work out a lot." The words came out of nowhere because now that she really looked at the bubbly blonde standing in front of her she couldn't imagine her lifting any weights or going anywhere near a gym. But what she said seemed to do the trick because the once pale blonde she had seen earlier now has a tint of pink rising from her neck to her cheeks. She was quite adorable, reminds her of the golden retriever she saw at a pet store when she was walking by.

 

After hearing the comment, Kara thinks to herself, 'No not really. I was just born with it'

 

"I'm Caitlyn Snow, it's my first day here."

 

Upon hearing that Kara's smile widens and excitedly bounces a bit.

 

And that pretty much confirms it for Caitlin, 'this girl is definitely part puppy'

 

"I'm Kara Danvers," ohhhh Caitlin gets it now. "I'm the girl who called you over the phone for this job"

 

"Oh yes that's right"

 

"Ya, I was just coming over to talk to you"

 

Caitlin tilts her head in curiously.

 

"I wanted to give you a quick tour on place and some pointers."

 

"Oh thank you but you didn't have to."

 

"Well I've got plenty of time on my hands at the moment. And Ms. Grant is a very strict woman. She wants things done quickly and correctly. If you make a mistake she'll fire you before you can even blink."

 

"I've heard." Caitlin comments worriedly.

 

"Don't worry you'll be fine...if you remember everything I teach you." Caitlin only responded with a nervous chuckle.

 

"So first things first. Ms. Grant ALWAYS arrives at 9:00. If she ever comes later she'll call you.

 

When she arrives bring her coffee hot and ready. This is one of the most important parts of your job. If you so much as forget it or get the order wrong the entire day will not only be crappy for Ms. Grant, but for all of us, especially for people on this floor. Now, Ms. has a very specific and complicated order so listen carefully. She always gets her coffee at Noonans...” 

 

All throughout the explanation Caitlin just nodded dumbly. 'How could a coffee order be so complicated?'She thought.

 

In the end Kara ended up writing it down for her, "here" she hands over the small piece of paper, "the workers at Noonans already know Ms. Grant's order but just double check it just in case. If your too busy you can just call Noonans to have the order be ready at a certain time and have David" she points at the guy in glass who looked to be in his early 20's sitting behind the desk, who waved at them, "pick it up. But you'll have to be the one to hand it to her."

 

"Here look" Kara calls in to make Cats order and made sure it was ready by 8:50. She goes up to David tells him to pick up the coffee under her name. This seems to have happened quite few times because he doesn't even question what time to get it.

 

Kara continue to explain that Ms.Grant liked her packages opened before they are given to her. "She's worried that it'll have a bomb or something," the blonde said jokingly rolling her eyes but this only makes Caitlin more worried.

 

Kara then brings her over to the tech room and gives her her own Company tablet. The new tech guy, Andrew, the replacement for Winn, had just programmed earlier. "This tablet contains a list of the employees and all their information," Kara explains. She clicks on a tab and a new page appears, "right here you can find all Ms. Grant's work contacts, such as her lawyer, board members, masseur...And on this tab is the information and contact number of celebrities and so on. If your looking for someone specifically just look it up on the search bar," that part sounded easy enough to Caitlin. "There's also a list of places Ms. Grant likes to go to...And in this app shows all of Ms. Grant's schedule. What ever you change or add will immediately be sent to Ms. Grant and notify her on her tablet or computer."

 

Minutes go by and Caitlin couldn't be grateful enough for Kara's help. She didn't think it would take this much work to be one woman's assistant.

 

At 8:56 David walks up to them with their boss' coffee and hands the hot beverage to Caitlin. Kara and Caitlin walk to the other elevator, "That's Ms. Grant's private elevator. NO ONE is allowed to use it other than her son. If she finds out someone else has used it she'll have their head."

 

"I know I'm getting annoying with this but Ms. Grant needs her coffee in the morning. It's important-" Kara states while taking the cup from Caitlin.

 

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asks

 

"Oh that's weird," Kara frowns. "It's supposed to be hot. I could've sworn I saw steam coming from it just a second ago..."

 

"It could've been a trick of the light. It must've gotten cold on the way here." Caitlin tries to explain nervously.

 

"Huh, it must be," Kara continues to stare at the cup that seemed to get colder by the second. "Let me heat it up in the microwave real quick"

 

Half way to the snack room, Kara stops and makes sure no one was around. Once the hall was clear she lifts up the lid to use her heat vision.

 

She she uncaps the lid, "what the!" She says shocked at what she found.

 

The sides of the cup were covered in a thin sheet of ice.

 

Kara tried to recall a moment she used her freeze breath for this to have happened.

 

Kara sighed in defeat. She had no time, Ms. Grant would be here any minute.

 

She quickly heated the coffee and walked back to the elevator. When she returned she tried to hand it over but Caitlin refused to take it.

 

"You should do it" she said.

 

Kara gave her a strange look but didn't object.

 

When the clock strikes 9:00 everyone in the room simultaneously stands up and the elevator doors open, revealing the one and only, Cat Grant.

 

Kara walks up to her and hands over the coffee.

 

Cat accepts it and gives what seems to be an almost smile.

 

She then glances at the new face in the room and lowers her sunglasses with the other free hand. "Your my new assistant?" She asks in an uninterested tone.

 

Caitlin replies with a short nod and a "Yes"

 

Cat bends her head, examining the young woman from head to toe before properly putting her sunglasses back on.

 

"Lose the bangs you look ridiculous, Katherine." 

 

"Actually it's-" Caitlin frowns and is about to correct her but she feels a hand on the back of her upper arm. She turns to find Kara giving her a warning look and shaking her head.

 

And with that Cat passes by and saunters into her office.

 

Once she's gone Kara moves her hand up to Caitlin's shoulder and gives her a small pat, " Don't worry she's like that with everyone. She'll warm up...a bit" Kara reassures and whispers the last bit to herself.

 

Kara still had nothing to do until 11:00 so she spent her time training Caitlin. She was a sweet girl and Kara had formed a liking to the girl. She'd be quite sad if she had to see her go.

 

With a few bumps on the road, The new assistant managed to do really well on her first day at work.

 

Before Kara knew it, it was already 10:35. She knew Lena was a busy woman so she had to be on time. She bid Caitlin a quick goodbye and headed to L Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> I miss Cat in Supergirl so I made her stay in the fanfic. I also really wanted to portray Kara and Lena's chemistry and their similarities that the tv show didn't explore as much. I want to show how Lena is struggling to take over the company and make a name for herself. 
> 
> And lastly I plan on making this a slow burn. 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it!!!


End file.
